


Past

by AkumuChi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, I Ship It, Magical Pregnancy, Other, Poison, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuChi/pseuds/AkumuChi
Summary: He is a Pharaoh, she is a servant. They met each other, they fell in love.
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I'm new on this app but I do use Wattpad and Fanfiction.net so this book is posted on both sites

Atem POV

My life has changed a lot since my father died, When I came to the age to rule over all of Egypt the Pharaoh. The day I became the right age to become the Pharaoh is the day I had to find a queen. I was shocked when random girls from random palaces, They were beautiful and all it's just I wanted to find the right one. Not just for me but for the people in Egypt I don't want them treated poorly I want to find love like my father did. Not only did he found love but he found the right one, I want have that find the right one not be force to marrage. As I was busy in my thoughts I didn't notice a hand waving in front of my face until the hand that was in my face snaped there fingers making me jump a little in surprise. "Huh what?" I spock. I looked up at owner of the hand to see it was Prest Seto, He had a stern glare on his face. It was a familiar looking glare it was one where he was talking and I wasn't paying attention. Oh no. "O-oh Seto what can I do for you?" I stuttered. Seto's glare seemed to get harder as minutes past, Seto let out a stressful sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "Did you even hear a single word I said?" Seto asked. I wanted to say yes but knowing my own cousion he wouldn't believe me, I gave him a worried smile before finding my voice. "I'm sorry Seto I didn't... Please could tell me once again?" I answered. Seto rulled his eyes at me before and sighed again. "What I 'SAID' was you need to hurry and find a Queen... It's important for the people to know there Pharaoh has a Queen and will soon have an heir for the throne... After all are ancestereces have done the samething to keep the blood line going for generations to generations" Seto said. I frown at his words I don't want to just find a girl I want to find a girl that is kind to the people, I want to find my own lover not be force to marriage like the past Pharaohs. "I don't want a random girl to be my Queen I want to find the right girl one that is kind, Funny, Sweet... Please Seto let me find a girl if I don't find one then you can pick who I should be with!" I pleaded. Seto didn't say anything for a moment he just stared at me, He groweled a little until he finally gave up on whatever he was thinking about. "Fine I'll give you three moons to find your soulmate but if you don't find her you will be given one!" Seto stated. I nodded my head franquently with a smile on my face, With a repeated thank you I ran to my room. I greated the workers with a wave and a smile some greated me but others looked at me and quickly looked away, They were new so I didn't hold it agenst them they don't know how kind I am with my workers there like family to me I treat them with respect along with my people. I made it to my room too see two gaurds standing tall and proud with swords on there hips and spears in there hands. "Good afternoon!" I greated. Both the gaurds nodded there head smiling down at me, One of the gaurds opened my bedroom door I walked in and said my good nights before one of the gaurds close them. I sighed in relef as I take off my painfully tight crown and place it on my night stand. I then started taking off my clothes and slowly slide my ancing body in my comfy king size bed slowly falling asleep. I reached out to the other side of my bed feeling a little lonly, I want somebody or 'someone' sleep next to me in my arms body heat to body heat. Feeling very tired I slowly closed my eyes and slowly fell into deep slumber not knowing what was happening outside the palace.


	2. ~1~

Waking up from the sun hitting my eyes as one of the workers came to wake me up from my deep slumber, I sat up still in my covers but my upper body still showing. "Good morning my Pharaoh did you have a nice sleep?" The helper asked. I looked over to were the voice came from and seen a girl with long light brown hair and brown eyes walking over to me holding some of my clothes. She place them down on my bed and grabbed one of my towals and handed it to me, I grabbed it and wrapped it around my lower part of my body. "Thank you I slept well… Um who are you?" I asked. She smiled at me and bowed a little. "My name is Alice I'm new here" She answered. I nodded my head at her and stood up and neatly folded my covers, We went to the other side of my room and open the door to a gold filled bathroom. Alice looked around in shock this must have been her first time seeing this room, We walked over to the water filled big tub. I place a foot in to feel the temprature to feel it was warm enough, Alice turned around when she notice I was unwrapping the towal. I dipped my body inside the warm water and sighed in relef, I hear I noise behind me to see it was Alice holding a bottle of lavender shampoo. She slowly squirted some in her hand and started rubbing my star shape hair from the rut to the tip. I sighed again in bless, After she was done doing my hair she used a bar soap and started cleaning my body not my lower body I did that part. Her hands felt soft but fragiled I didn't say anything not wanting to hurt her feelings. Getting out of the water I grabbed a clean towal and wrapped it around my wast. My and Alice walked to my room and I started getting dress with the help of Alice, I place my crown on my head and soon walked out of my room. I greated the gaurds and walked my way to the meeting room, I stopped in my tracks with Alice right behind me I looked outside to see the Nile River. Alice notice me staring at the river. "D-do you want to go there?" She asked. I nodded my head and told her that I had stuff to do so I couldn't go, She nodded her head but said I could sneek out. I smiled at her giving her a hug I ran out the palace not before she handed me my purple clook.


	3. Chapter 3

As time was going by I notice the sun was slowly going down, I was starting to get a little worried know I was going to get a mouth full from Seto. I got up and place my sandals on my feet, just as I was going to make a move I heard noises behind me so I slowly turned around only to be greeted with a another body hitting mine. Are bodies we're now on the floor, I slowly got up rubbing my aching body parts. I reached my hand out to help the person up, "I'm so very sorry I heard a noise and things happened!" The person grabbed my hand and it felt very very soft and small, I looked down at the person seeing how short he or she was. I then noticed it was a girl that was standing right in front of me she had long black hair that went to her knees, She also had E/c eyes she had soft light brown skin. "No no it was my fault I wasn't paying attentiong to my seroundings" The girl said patting her ripped up dress dusting off dirt. She gave me a small but cute smile that could make a Goddess jelouse, In my cheast I could feel a tightness it felt plesentable. "What is this feeling?" I asked myself but the girl heard me and asked me to repeat that, I got a little embarresed I didn't want her to hear that. "Oh um n-nothing, N-nothing of the sort" With a wave of my hands and the way I stutter she looked like she didn't believe me I wouldn't believe me either, The girl grabbed my shoulder making a shiver run down my spine. "Please tell me I might be able to help!?" I still didn't tell her so she stopped asking, I let out a sigh of relife when she finally stop asking me. "Hey um what is your name?" She looked over at me with that same smile on her face, She did this playful bow. "The name is E/n" I smiled back at E/n, She had a lovely name E/n means the Goddess of beauty no wonder she looks beautiful. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like yourself" E'/n let out a giggle that sounded like music to my ears, I grabbed her hand and walked over to the water. She gave me a confused look but I didn't say anything, I bent over making her bent over and place are hands inside the water. It was a amazing feel but I wasent sure if it was for E/n, I looked over my shoulder to see her not disgusted but actully happy. That same feeling from before started to grow even bigger and a little noticeable, A fish swam up to are hards. We stayed still and the fish started gently nibbling onto are fingers, We looked at each other and let out a laugh scaring the face away. "That was the most fun I had in years!" E/n laughed whipping a tear off her cheek, I couldn't help but smile at her laugh it was like an angel voice. I was going to say something to her but the plants behind us started making noises like someone or something was coming are way, Alarmed I gently pushed E/n behind me. Finally the thing behind us was two guards from the palace, They looked up at me with utter shock. "P-pharaoh what are you doing here... We thought you had a meeting?!" One of the guards gasped but then glared looking behind me, The both pulled out there swords and pointed it at me. "My Pharaoh please step away from the girl!!" The other guard shouted glaring at the E/n, I gave them a confused look then looked behind my shoulder to stare at E/n. "What is the meaning of this?" The glare I gave them was enough to scare them, They looked like they were going to pop in there pants. " Will your highness that girl is a thief... She has stolen money, Food and many other things and so we're are taking her to the palace" I felt a shacked hand on my shoulder I slightly turned around to see fear in those beautiful eyes of hers, Deep inside my chest it hurts so much I just didn't want to see her in any pain anymore. "Stand down!" I yelled they stopped what they were doing and stood there. "We will go to the palace but we are not going to treat her like trash... Is that understood!?" They nodded there heads at me, we then started are way too the palace without anyone seeing us until a familiar voice called out to the Pharaoh, The frightened Pharaoh slowly turned around to see a very upset Priest and a sadden Alice. I knew right away I was in trouble deep trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where have you been!" Yelled a angry Priest as he walked even closer to me with a frown on his face, I let out a nervous chuckle no matter how much I want to lie to him I knew he wouldn't believe a single word I say. " O-oh hey Seto how was your day" I stuttered nervously playing with my fingers, I looked up at him with a small smile on my face but he didn't do anything but glared at me. "How was my day?... HOW WAS MY DAY!!!" Yelled Seto as his face started to get red with anger, I backed away from him knowing I said something I shouldn't have. "Please Priest Seto it was my fault I told the Pharaoh to leave without permission" Said Alice as she gets on her knees bowing at him, Both me and Seto looked at her I was in shock but Seto was mostly glaring at her. "I know and that's why your going to be punished gaurds take her to the 'Room'" Ordered Seto the gaurds were about to grab Alice until E/n got in between them with her arms out and glare on her face, I could feel the temperature in the hallway drop I could feel a shiver go down my spin. "How could you punish her for no reason... Yeah she let the Pharaoh go outside without you knowing but you have no reason to punish her!!" Yelled E/n as she pulls Alice onto her own two feets, I looked over at Seto to see him looking like he was ready to exsplode Seto started walking over at E/n with his hand up ready to swing at her. "Stop!!" I yelled walking up to them. "There should be no fighting here understand!!" I looked at both of them with a look they both didn't say anything not until E/n nodded her head and place her arms down still staring at Seto to see what he was going to do, Seto then place his hand down still glaring down hatredly at E/n. "Alice" I called out catching the attention of everyone, Alice walked up to me with a worry look on her face. "Don't worry I'm not angry at you I just want you to take E/n to a room" Alice nodded her head and walked over to E/n grabbed her hand and walked away with E/n right behind her, I looked over at Seto to see him glaring at me I gulped a little. "Seto send everyone to the meeting room we have to talk... Now" I ordered soon walking away to the meeting Hall, I walk over to my throne and waited for everyone to walk in and just like that everyone was here. I looked over at everyone's faces to see confusion on there faces excepted for Prest Seto, Mahad and Isis. "Pharaoh why were we called to a meeting?" Asked Karim as he bows then straightens up holding his millennium item in his firm large hand, I look over at Isis as she walked for word head high and proud. "My Pharaoh is this meeting about that girl?" Isis asked with a calm look on her face, I nodded my head at her then looked around to see everyone's confused looks get even confuser. "Girl? what girl? Paharoh what is she talking about?" Shade asked walking forward still looking at Isis then back at me, I was about to answer but got cut off by Prest Seto who didn't look please one bit. "This thief- Her name is E/n" Isis said cutting Seto off pissing him off even more but he kept his composure. "E/n is a young girl who stolen things" Seto finished off closing his eyes like he was calming him self down, everyone looked at him for a bit before looking back at me. "So why are we having this meeting?" Shade asked glancing over at Seto the back at me, again I was cut off by Isis and she looked like she was injoying it. "We are here to find a suitible punishment for the girl" Isis said giving off her smile, I gave her a small glare but it was playfull. "I see" Karim said to him self but loud enough for everyone to hear. "I think we should let the girl work here and be the Pharaoh's personal worker to help Alice, It's a big responsablity" Isis said shocking everyone mostly me and Seto, but if you looked closely you could see steam coming out of his ears. "What do you think your talking about Isis!!?" Shade asked eyes widen body fully facing her, Isis didn't looked at all shocked by this reaction. "NO!! The Pharaoh will not have a thief taking care of him, what happenes if she works for the King of Thiefs Bakura!?" Seto snapped stomping up to her face to face, Isis didn't flinch like she was excpecting that to happen which isn't the first time. "Prest Seto is right we don't fully know her how can we trust the girl?" Mahad said finally saying something, somehow them saying (E/n) might be working for Bakura made my heart irch. "If Miss (E/n) was working for Bakura Isis would have never suggest this" Karim said catching everyone's attention, Seto let out a Tch and looked away from him crossing his arms. "Let's make a vote, raise your hand if you want (E/n) to stay and work for the Pharaoh?" Isis said and some people raised there hands excepted Mahad and Seto, I knew Seto wasn't going to raise his hand but Mahad I was shock. "That's conclludes that (E/n will stay and work for the Pharaoh" Shade said smiling at everyone then looking over at me. "Then this meeting is over" I said and with that everyone leaves, some with smiles on there faces and other's with frowns but Isis just stayed. "Pharaoh you have a sarrow future but at the sametime and good one" Isis said before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

E/n Pov

I was taken to a room that was full of lots of stuff I have never seen before, I walked around staring at everything I stopped when I stood in front of a mirror. I looked very dirty I don't deserve to be in a fancy room like this, I looked down dissapointed in myself I quickly looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I notice who it was when I saw the reflection on the mirror to see it was Alice. "A-are you ok?" Alice asked with a concerened look on her face, I gave her a reassuring look before turning around to full face her. "I'm fine thanks for asking... Um Alice I was woundering why didn't you defeand yourself?" I asked tilting my head at her, she looked like she wanted to tell me but she didn't and changed the subject which I didn't mind if she wasn't ready to tell me why I won't force her to tell me. "Um Ms E/n you should take a bath" Alice said grabbing my hand and dragged me to a huge room that had a huge golden tub full of warm water, finally her tight grip was slowly turning into light ones until she let go of me. "Wow this is beautiful" I said in amzment still looking around until I felt Alice taking my clothes off freaking me out a little. "W-what are you doing!?" I asked grabbing onto my loss clothes backing away, I'm not used to other people undressing me besides myself and I'm defenitly not used to other people bathing me. "I'm helping you get undress" Alice said tilting her head giving me a confusedhurt look whiched made me feel bad, I didn't mean to hurt her I was just tooken out of surprise I place a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's... It's just... I'm not used to people being kind to me other the my parent's but my whole life I've been greated with nothing but disrespect and the will to servive" I said my eyes casted down with disappointment I soon felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up to see Alice smiling at me. "It's ok I understand how you feel I been through the same thing until Mister Mahad took me in and introduced me to the Pharaoh" Alice said with that same smile on her face, I then notice a bright blush on her face making me smile at her but didn't say anything. I then started taking my clothes off and folded them and a neat pile, I place one of my arms over my chest and place my hand over my private part I then place a dirty foot in the clean water to feel tempature to feel that it was warm so I sanked my body into the warm water with a sigh. "How is it?" Alice asked getting on her knees holding a bowel with a purple liquid like thing, she grabbed a handful of the purple liquid and placed it in my nappy long (Whatever Color/Black) hair and started rubbing her fingures threw it. "It's amazing~" I said with another sight with my eyes closed, Alice let a giggle before proceeding with rubbing and combing my hair until it was nappy free. I soon started washing my dirty but wet body with the help of Alice, I could see the water around my body turning dirty making me almost gag. 'That was on me?' Alice then told me to get out of the water to put in a new batch of warm clean water, and once she was done I place my naked body right inside the water missing the wormth. Alice soon grabbed a different bowel that was bigger and poured some warm water in it then placed it over my head and poured the water on my head, making the suds slide down my head to my body and into the water a little went in my eyes making me hiss a little catching Alice's attention. "What's wrong E/n?" She asked stopping herself from pouring another batched of warm water over my head. "Some of the suds went in my eyes that's all nothing to worry about" I said waving one of my hands while the other one was rubbing my eyes but Alice stopped me, she put a hand in the tub the next placed it over my eyes. "Don't rub your eyes it would make the burning sensation hurt even more" Alice said moving her hand away from my eyes, I then started to blink and I notice my eyes didn't hurt anymore. "Thank you" I thanked her and she welcomed me back, she then told me to close my eyes tight which I did without a second thought and she poured the last water over my head to get ried of any other suds that were still on me. I then stood up placing one of my arms over my chest, I got out of the tub accepting the towel Alice was holding out for me. Once I wrapped the towel over my wet cold nude body we walked over to 'My room' once we made it there I notice neatly folded clothes on the bed, after drying off I put on the nightclothes not before folding the towel and handed it to Alice. "Thank you Alice have a goodnight sleep" I said she nodded her head at me before walking out of the room shutting the door behind her, I then got on the bed and underneath the covers before falling into a peaceful slumber


	6. Chapter 6

E/n's Pov

"Miss E/n it's time to wake up" A voice said waking me up from my peaceful slumber, I opened my eyes only to close them when Ra's light shined into them I let out a groan but got up anyway. "Morning Alice" I greated which made her happy, she gave me a smile before placeing folded clothes onto the edge of the bed. "Morning E/n how was your night?" Alice asked waiting for me to get out of the bed which I did but I neatly straighten it out shocking Alice in the process, I titled my head and gave her a confused look. "What?" I asked moving over to the door to the bathroom, she didn't say anything but opened the door only to have warm steam hit us in the face. I let out a sigh before walking inside the bathroom, once near the tub I slowly took off my clothes and entured it letting out a sigh of relife when the warm water covered my now clean body. "Is the temperature to your liking E/n?" Alice asked as she started washing my hair rubbing my scalp, I gave her a nod and a sigh which she catched. I closed my eyes loving the feeling of the warm water on my body and Alice's soft warm wet hands on my scalp I felt like I was in heaven, so much in my daydream I didn't notice Alice started to hum a familiar melody my mother used to sing to me. I soon started singing the song shocking Alice in the process but she soon joined in, after we finished the song I started splashing water on Alice making her splash me back until it turned into an all out war. Alice was now all up in the water splashing and giggling as I did the same, but I was already in the water. We both stopped when we saw two people standing near the tub. My arms froze in midair when I noticed the Pharaoh standing there a white towel around his waist to and his crown still on his head, quickly I covered my naked wet body with my arms with a blush on my face. "I'm so sorry I didn't know someone else was in here!" The Pharaoh stuttered with a blush on his face, he turned around making his well tone back face me. "Nonono it's my fault we have been in here for a long time!" I said quickly getting out of the water grabbing the towel Alice held out to me with her own blush on her face, quickly wrapping the towel around my body I let out a sigh and a squeak before clearing my voice. "Y-you can t-turn around now" I stuttered clinching my towel just in case, the Pharaoh turned around still blushing but gave me a kind smile I smiled back but then turned to face a girl with blonde hair light brown eyes and somewhat tall. "Hi my name is E/n... What's your name?" I asked sticking my my hand out waiting for her to shake it, which she soon did with a very pretty smile. "Hi the names Lucy Ishie it's a pleasure to meet you E/n"Lucy said grabbing my hand and giving it a shake, we then heard a cough behind us so we all turned around to see Seto standing there with his golden rod in his hand. "What is the meaning of this?" Seto said glaring down at us with his tall self, I gave him my very own glare stepping up to him forgetting that I'm in nothing but a towel. "Talking what does it look like we're doing?!" I said with sass putting my hands on my hip staring up at him as he stares down right back at me. "It looks like you have unfinished busniess to do" Seto said smirking at me making me confused, so I look down and blushed heavily when I realised I was still in a towel with a scream I quickly ran away with Alice following right behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter will be posted soon


End file.
